


Dichiarazione

by KuromiAkira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nee-chan. -<br/>Alisa distolse lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava leggendo, e sollevò la testa per poter guardare con un'espressione sorpresa il volto del fratello minore.<br/>Lev teneva la testa bassa, aveva le gote appena arrossate e le dita delle mani si torcevano all'altezza del ventre, e alla ragazza non era sfuggito il tono insicuro con il quale si era rivolto a lei.<br/>Incuriosita, si girò sulla sedia per voltarsi del tutto verso il fratello, e gli sorrise con dolcezza nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.<br/>- Cosa c'è, <i>Lyovochka</i>? -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichiarazione

\- Nee-chan. -  
Alisa distolse lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava leggendo, e sollevò la testa per poter guardare con un'espressione sorpresa il volto del fratello minore.  
Lev teneva la testa bassa, aveva le gote appena arrossate e le dita delle mani si torcevano all'altezza del ventre, e alla ragazza non era sfuggito il tono insicuro con il quale si era rivolto a lei.  
Incuriosita, si girò sulla sedia per voltarsi del tutto verso il fratello, e gli sorrise con dolcezza nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.  
\- Cosa c'è, _Lyovochka_? -  
Le mani di Lev si strinsero appena in un leggero spasmo di nervosismo, e si schiarì la voce.  
\- Come si dice 'ti amo' in russo? - domandò a bassa voce, incassando leggermente la testa sulle spalle, quasi volesse nascondersi.  
Alisa sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, più sbigottita che mai. Per un istante si chiese se avesse sentito bene.  
\- Come, prego? - non poté fare a meno di chiedere, sorridendo nervosamente.  
\- Tu sai un po' di russo - le ricordò il fratello minore, osando per la prima volta guardarla negli occhi eterocromi. - Sai come si dice 'ti amo'? -  
A quel punto la ragazza escluse di aver problemi di udito, e subito saltò in piedi e con gli occhi che brillavano di una luce che a Lev non piaceva per niente.  
\- Sei innamorato? Chi è? È qualcuno che conosco? - iniziò a inondarlo di domande, entusiasta, poi sussultò e, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca, lo squadrò con sospetto. - È Akane-chan, per caso? -  
\- Cosa?! - esclamò il fratello, piegando la schiena all'indietro. - No! Come ti salta in mente? Ha tredici anni! - specificò inorridendo. Ai suoi occhi era praticamente una bambina, senza contare che Yamamoto avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse osato girare attorno la sorella minore.  
Alisa sembrò vagamente delusa dalla risposta e, sospirando, poggiò una mano sul fianco destro. - Allora di chi si tratta? -  
Lev, che era troppo onesto per non rispondere, arrossi ulteriormente e tornò a fissare con insistenza il pavimento chiaro del salotto di casa Haiba - Si tratta di Yaku-san - confessò, sapendo bene che la sorella, bene o male, conosceva tutti i membri della sua squadra.  
\- Oh - fu l'immediata risposta della ragazza, che inizialmente non cambiò espressione. Poi, però, la sua mente registrò e comprese quelle parole, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno malizioso. - Oooh! -  
\- Allora... - iniziò Lev, roteando gli occhi verso l'alto, osservandola timidamente - Lo sai? -  
Alisa, dapprima intenzionata a prenderlo un po' in giro ricordandogli che tra lui e Morisuke c'erano due anni di differenza -esattamente come tra lui e la piccola Akane- , pensò che il suo fratellino fosse troppo adorabile per non meritare il suo aiuto immediato.  
  
  
L'ultima partita delle selezioni si era conclusa da poco e Lev, pronto a tornare a scuola col borsone in spalla, non poté che concedersi un sospiro di sollievo. Era riuscito a fare decisamente più punti del solito, e ad ogni schiacciata ben riuscita la sua gioia era risuonata per tutto il campo senza alcun freno. Ma ora che era finalmente finita, non poteva non ammettere di essere stato nervoso tutto il tempo. Quella era stata l'ultima possibilità di accedere alle Nazionali, e per la prima volta aveva temuto di sbagliare; il pensiero di contribuire in qualche modo della loro sconfitta con la sua inesperienza, e di precludere per sempre l'ingresso alle nazionali ai senpai del terzo anno, aveva rischiato di immobilizzarlo, come se dei grossi rovi di paura gli si fossero stretti dolorosamente su tutto il corpo, rendendolo incapace anche nelle cose che era certo di poter fare.  
Per fortuna i suoi compagni erano forti, ed erano riuscirti a rimediare ai suoi sbagli da principiante.  
Quelle dannate serpi della Nohebi gliel'avevano fatta sudare, ma alla fine erano riusciti a portarsi in vantaggio e a vincere.  
Haiba si bloccò in mezzo ai corridoi, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi piedi. Ripensò all'intera partita e strinse i pugni, frustrato. Voleva diventare l'asso della Nekoma, e possibilmente voleva diventarlo entro quell'anno, ma si rendeva conto di non essere abbastanza forte. Faceva ancora troppi errori, errori che potevano fare la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta,e per quanto i suoi compagni di squadra continuassero a ripetergli che si poteva sempre rimediare, che i punti persi potevano essere ripresi, ormai sapeva bene che non sempre era così.  
Si morse le labbra e tremò di rabbia verso se stesso.  
\- Maledizione... - bisbigliò.  
\- Lev. - La voce di Yaku echeggiò chiara per tutto il corridoio, e quando Haiba sollevò il capo, se lo ritrovò davanti a pochi passi da lui con uno sguardo serio. Yaku Morisuke era minuto, più basso della media e sopratutto molto più basso di lui, ma il suo portamento fiero e lo sguardo limpido e spesso severo gli donavano un'aura di rispettabilità che induceva le persone a temerlo.  
Lev se n'era innamorato senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Pensandoci, forse fin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto.  
\- Yaku-san... - mormorò, quasi mortificato.  
Il più grande dei due lo scrutò con attenzione, parve intuire velocemente la situazione e sospirò. - Dobbiamo prendere l'autobus. Non rimanere indietro. -  
Haiba annuì, ma non si mosse, continuando invece a osservarlo. Fu quindi il libero ad avvicinarsi e, senza aggiungere niente, attese semplicemente che l'altro dicesse o facesse qualcosa.  
\- Yaku-san... io non voglio essere di impiccio alla squadra - dichiarò il minore dei due con voce tremante, bassa come mai lo era stata.  
\- Questo è ovvio - rispose tranquillamente l'altro, senza cambiare espressione.  
\- Voglio diventare più forte! Voglio che possiate contare su di me! - esclamò Lev con una decisione nata dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione verso se stesso, ma anche verso il senpai che, invece di picchiarlo come avrebbe meritato, se ne stava lì, immobile, tranquillo.  
\- Bene. Allora diventa forte - replicò nuovamente Yaku, insistendo con quell'innaturale atteggiamento serafico.  
\- Ma come posso fare? -  
\- Comincia da qui. -  
Di fronte all'espressione sorpresa del kohai, Morisuke sorrise divertito. - Troppa sicurezza in se stessi è controproducente. Finora non hai dato giusto peso agli errori. Ma, acquisendo esperienza, il tuo atteggiamento è cambiato. Ora che conosci i tuoi limiti, ora che te ne rendi conto davvero, puoi lavorarci sopra e, finalmente, migliorare - spiegò, voltandosi per incamminarsi nuovamente all'uscita dell'edificio. - Ricorda, però, che anche pensarci troppo fa male. Così come devi capire i tuoi difetti, devi anche conoscere i tuoi punti di forza. -  
Lev rimase in silenzio qualche istante, incapace di riflettere come avrebbe dovuto su quelle parole. Osservò la schiena del senpai, così piccola eppure così grande allo stesso tempo, allontanarsi lenta. Desiderò disperatamente raggiungerlo, tuttavia non lo fece e, pur di impedire che la distanza tra loro aumentasse, lo richiamò.  
Morisuke sussultò e si voltò sorpreso. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, Haiba si vergognò.  
Pensò che quello fosse il momento giusto. Si era ripromesso di dichiararsi dopo la partita, indipendentemente dal risultato, e che sarebbe stato proprio lui ad andarlo a cercare. Il fatto che ora fossero soli era quasi un segno del destino.  
Strinse i pugni fino a farsi male, e si sforzò di continuare a guardarlo nonostante l'imbarazzo. 'Ora o mai più' si disse.  
\- _Ya... ya t-tebya lyublyu_! - dichiarò tutto d'un fiato.  
Divenne viola e non ebbe il coraggio nemmeno di abbassare lo sguardo, smettendo per qualche secondo di respirare.  
Yaku inarcò le sopracciglia e tornò a volgersi verso di lui con tutto il corpo.  
\- Come? - domandò confuso.  
A quale punto il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi sobbalzò e mise le mani davanti, agitandole. - Nulla! Niente, non farci caso! - rise nervosamente, sperando che il senpai non insistesse. Ok, dichiararsi in una lingua che praticamente nessuno dei due conosceva non era stata una grande idea. Si sentiva anche peggio di prima.  
Fortunatamente per lui Morisuke decise di lasciar perdere, considerandola una delle tante stranezze del compagno di squadra e, esortandolo con un 'muoviti', girò i tacchi e tornò dagli altri.  
Lo schiacciatore laterale sospirò sconsolato.  
\- Che pronuncia terribile, non ti avrebbe capito nemmeno un russo - gli fece notare Alisa, apparendo oltre l'angolo del corridoio. Si poggiò subito contro la parete e, incrociando le braccia al petto, lo sguardo con un misto di severità e dispiacere.  
\- Nee-chan! - gracchiò Lev, facendo un balzo all'indietro. - Ci stavi spiando? -  
\- Va davvero bene così? - chiese la ragazza, ignorando la domanda del fratello. - Ha davvero senso dichiararsi, se la persona che ami non capisce nemmeno quello che hai detto? -  
Lev la fissò per un'istante, concordando subito con lei. - È... È pur sempre una dichiarazione! - esclamò nonostante tutto, un'affermazione a cui nessuno dei due credette.  
Rendendosene conto, Lev si calmò e guardò nella direzione in cui Yaku si era allontanato.  
\- Quando vinceremo le Nazionali glielo dirò. Diventerò l'asso e porterò la squadra alla vittoria! Renderò Yaku-san fiero di me e allora... mi dichiarerò di nuovo. In giapponese. E ascolterò la sua risposta. -  
Alisa lo osservò rimanendo dov'era, poi socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Lo raggiunse e gli diede una leggera pacca sulla schiena. - Faccio il tifo per te, _Lyovochka_! - lo incoraggiò con un grande sorriso che il fratello ricambiò con gratitudine.  


**Author's Note:**

> Note finali:  
>   
> \- Per prima cosa, preciso che l'idea mi è venuta dopo aver letto [questa fiction.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339529&i=1) l'unica cosa che hanno in comune è Lev che dice qualcosa a Yaku in russo, ma per correttezza ve la linko lo stesso. :)  
> \- Dato il soprannome con cui Alisa chiama il fratello, ho subito immaginato che almeno lei un po' di russo lo sapesse, per cui l'ho aggiunta alla storia.  
> \- Il 'ti amo' non è scritto in cirillico per sottolineare come Lev non sia riuscito a pronunciarlo alla perfezione.


End file.
